


What are you running away from, Sidney?

by Naminewitch



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Sidney’s thoughts after Gloria’s words in 1x05.





	What are you running away from, Sidney?

_What are you running away from, Sidney?_ Gloria’s words repeated in his head like a broken record. Indeed, what was he running away from? From many things. From the memories of the war, the things that had to be done there, thereby fulfilling a duty to the Motherland.  He was running away from his feelings for Amanda, who was engaged to a man she didn't love, and who forbade Sidney to marry them, because Guy felt that his future wife and the vicar were not just friends.

And now he was running away from the fact that he had spent the night with Gloria, even though technically he was in a relationship with Hildergard, which meant Sidney had cheated on her, betrayed her just like Stephen Staunton, her late husband, who had died recently.

In other words, recently Sidney’s life was an escape from everything.

But this will not continue for a long time, and sooner or later, will end.

But when?

It's up to Sidney to decide when. 


End file.
